


Jack Bristow woke up dead

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Hallucinations, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's various ghosts and cups of coffee early in the morning. Set early to mid- Season 4. Jack/Irina, Jack&Arvin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Bristow woke up dead

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic100 Jack Bristow and Arvin Sloane #61 - Winter. My table is [here](http://kangeiko.livejournal.com/113677.html).

Jack Bristow woke up dead.

He got up, sure enough, and put on forest-green socks after his morning shower, brushed his teeth at the sink and spat toothpaste suds into the basin. He picked out a grey suit, put on some black shoes, combed his hair, and thought,

"I'll take a left at 64th; the traffic is usually bad at this hour everywhere else,"

and resolved to find out why left-at-64th was the only viable route to A.P.O. at 6 a.m. on Sunday morning.

When he arrived at work, Arvin Sloane looked him over and said, "my God, Jack. Have you slept at all?"

And Jack said, "can we get started?"

(In his mind's eye, Sloane looks exactly the same as when Jack saw him last - stubble, dark circles under his eyes and his lips compressed into a tight line, as if he had been sucking on something distasteful.)

And so they gathered in the conference room, like matrioshki around the table: Jack-and-Nadia-and-Arvin-and-Dixon-and-Marshall-and-Weiss-and-someone-insignificant-and-Irina, who wasn't actually there, but Jack's mind had started painting her in against the backdrop of whatever he saw. Sydney is in Hong Kong, and isn't speaking to him besides.

Across the table, Irina is wearing a 70s floral print Laura Ashley dress and smirking, and Jack wonders just who is doing the haunting here.

*

fin


End file.
